Learn to Let Go
by Arendora
Summary: Ron will not leave Hermione alone after their break-up, this is a series of letters explaining. This story has been fixed and reposted, just a silly songfic with a LOT of Ron bashing


I do not own Harry Potter the esteemed Ms. J.K. Rowling has that privilege I am merely playing in her playground. I also do not own the song You should go and Love Yourself, that privilege belongs to Justin Bieber. This story does not paint Ron in a great light so if you are a Ron Weasley fan then leave now, you HAVE been warned! Now Onward and Yonward!

Ronald,

For the last time stop owling me, this is not healthy and one of the plethora of reasons why I left in the first place!

You showing yourself at my job was uncalled for but to send me twelve messages within a four-hour time span in obscene. Just leave me alone! I really do not care what current bimbo you have acquired, parading around, using my name to get into nightclubs that would never admit you in the first place. The the next time be a little smarter and make sure they can't owl me when you act so blatantly ignorant, Ronald!

Hannah was none too pleased to see that girl draped half naked across the bar with you draped across her. Harry was also not pleased to have to get up and once again bail you out of trouble because honestly, I wash my hands of it. If you honestly think after all of the shite you have pulled in the last three years that we were together has in any way broken my heart you are completely mental. I do not lay awake crying and pining for you, Ronald.

You will never...let me repeat this slowly( N.E.V.E.R.) get me back, ever. I am a married woman! The only reason I am responding today is because I am telling you personally if you do not stop owling me I will file charges against you for harassment, if you do not stop showing up at my job I will have you arrested, if you do not stop using my name as a way to gain more fame I will hex the balls off of you and shove them down your throat. Do I make myself clear!

Mrs. Hermione Granger-Malfoy

For all the times that you rain on my parade

And all the clubs you get in using my name

You think you broke my heart, oh, girl for goodness' sake

You think I'm crying on my own. Well, I ain't

Herms,

I still love you.

RW

Ronald,

I warned you and you didn't listen as per usual! Perhaps now you will listen to so many times before you have not, like all the times before Ronald that you belittled me or made me feel small and that my opinion of a situation was incorrect; contrary to your brain capacity I am the smartest witch my age and I do know my deduction skills are usually right on the mark as well.

You wanted to bring up my mother, well here is a little insight she hated your guts and my mother likes everyone. She was ecstatic when I left because she was tired of trying to help me pick up the pieces of every little tart that smiled at you and you screwed. She has also tired of me showing up on her doorstep barely able to move because of your violent temper!

No, there is one thing you are correct about I do not like to admit I am wrong and I was so caught up in the idea of a perfectly happy ending with you and building my career that I let a lot of things slide that I would have normally cursed the hell out of anyone for. I woke up Ronald, I woke up and wised up. I am not your witch anymore if I ever was yours, to begin with.

I fell in love with the idea of you, now I feel nothing. You have ruined any and all chances you ever had with me by just opening your mouth and trying to convince me to forget who I am and where I came from. Now I have moved on and suddenly you want to drag me back to hell? Well, I do not hate to inform you, I am happy and loved, there is any way I would ever step back into your life, Never! This had better is the last I hear from you Ronald, I mean it.

Hermione Granger- Malfoy

MUGGLEBORN WITCH!

Herms,

That was low, my mother had to come bail me out! Why the hell would you put me in lockup for sending you flowers? I wasn't lying to you when I said I love you! That girl meant nothing, I am a man I have urges and if my witch won't supply them I have to get it from somewhere! I still have hope that someday you will come to your senses and come home where you belong to me.

RW

My mama don't like you and she likes everyone

And I never like to admit that I was wrong

And I've been so caught up in my job

Didn't see what's going on

But now I know

I'm better sleeping on my own

Cause if you like the way you look that much

Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself

And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'

You should go and love yourself.

And every time you told me my opinion was wrong

And tried to make me forget where I came from

For all the times that you made me feel small

I fell in love. Now I feel nothin' at all

And never felt so low when I was vulnerable

Was I a fool to let you break down my walls?

Hermione!

You even turned my best mate against me you selfish bushy haired bitch! Why are you telling Harry our personal business? I told you I did not mean to hurt you, but dammit you have pissed me off! You have hidden away for 18 months only Merlin knows where you made me track you down after I showed up to Harry's to try and find you, you are there with the fucking ferret!?! YES, I had a few too many to drink, but what am I supposed to do when MY witch runs off in the middle of the night and never comes back? You need to bring your ass home or so help me I will drag you back by your hair and tie you to a damn chair, Hermione; I am not playing!

Ron

Weasel,

If you contact my wife one more time with this silly nonsense I will personally come and find you. If you write her, talk to her or even THINK about her I will kill you myself! There will be no more warnings, no more letters at all.

Mr. Draco Malfoy

HUSBAND of Hermione Granger-Malfoy

Mr. Ronald Weasley,

You are in violation of a restraining order 1362754; set forth by Miss Hermione Granger- Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter. Cease all communication immediately or you will face up to six months in Azkaban prison.

On Saturday, the 12 of May you owled Mrs. Hermione Granger- Malfoy with a threatening missive that is not only in clear violation of the restraining order but has threatened the livelihood of another person, you are henceforth banned from owl service for the next 90 days, if in that time you are recorded using an owl to deliver a message to Mrs. Malfoy you will be arrested and sent straight to Azkaban.

Thank you,

Mrs. Padma Zambini

Secretary to Mr. Harry Potter

Head of the Auror Division

Ministry of Magic, London

Dear Readers,

This is news is shocking! Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, famed war hero and former best friend of Harry Potter and former fiancee to Mrs.Hermione Granger- Malfoy has been arrested on charges of attempted murder! Mr. Weasley was arrested on May the 15th at 3 am when he attempted to use not one but two unforgivable curses on Mrs. Granger- Malfoy. When that was not successful he tried to drag her down the middle of Diagon Alley with a cursed blade to her throat. Mr. Draco Malfoy former Death Eater and CEO of Malfoy Enterprises,now husband of Mrs. Granger-Malfoy, incapacitated Mr. Weasley until Head Auror Potter and the rest of the Auror department could apprehend him. Mr. Weasley was sentenced to 15 years in Azkaban for violation of a restraining order, endangering the life of an unborn magical child, attempted kidnapping and attempted murder.

Wow, I think he is right where he belongs folks! If you merely skimmed over the charges take another look, we at the Daily Prophet would like to congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy on the upcoming arrival of their first child! Both mother and baby are well after a brief stay in St. Mungo's and are both home safe and sound. Stay tuned to see how this exciting bit of news will play out and remember you read it here first!

The correspondent that brings you the most up to date news

Lavender Brown

The lead investigative reporter for the Daily Prophet


End file.
